<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From Hate to Love, how did it happen? by Sous_les_tilleuls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123292">From Hate to Love, how did it happen?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sous_les_tilleuls/pseuds/Sous_les_tilleuls'>Sous_les_tilleuls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Idiots in Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:35:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sous_les_tilleuls/pseuds/Sous_les_tilleuls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just sharing a few questions and thoughts on our fave ship Zurena</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>From Hate to Love, how did it happen?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lately, I've been thinking a lot of the specific moment when things changed for each one of them individually. We had two amazing characters who really hated each other and had every reason to do so. And it was absolutely pure lovely and very enjoyable to watch it unfold and follow how they developed as a character, and how their relationship evolved. </p>
<p>I always thought that it was Macarena who started feeling something. She did save Zule when Fabio was trying to kill her and before that, she saved her, the woman who practically kidnapped her and forced her to come along in her little escape plan, from getting raped. But then she went and tried to kill her by the end of season 2. </p>
<p>But Zulema was always the one who voiced how she felt about Maca. She told her that she was like her. She said they were twins. She seemed proud of her at times. She even stood in front of Anabelle stopped her from getting closer to Maca. </p>
<p>I guess what I'm trying to ask here, and I know it may sound a bit of stupid, when do you think Zulema realized and acknowledged to herself that she doesn't really hate Maca? Not even after she tried to kill her by the end of season 2. And when do you think Maca felt the same? </p>
<p>I'm inclined to believe that Zulem probably felt it way before Maca. Maybe Maca didn't really fully realized it until she was about to leave the prison and yet couldn't get herself to do it so she decided to come back for Zulema.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>